Robin y Starfire en Tokio
by Luna Anders
Summary: Síntesis: Un par de aventuras de la nueva joven pareja titánica mientras estaban en Tokio (luego de atrapar a Daizo)
1. CAPÍTULO UNO: ¿Somos novios?

**CAPITULO 1:**

**¿Somos Novios?**

Luego de capturar al Comandante Udehara Daizo mediante una lucha abrupta contra su gran masa de tinta, que era utilizado en contra de la voluntad de Brushogun, lo entregaron a las autoridades de Tokio. Para su curiosidad, el Alcalde de Tokio y algunos agentes sabían de él y sus tropas, pero por miedo decidieron no hacer nada. Al parecer, según lo que explicaba el Alcalde, Daizo estaba entrelazado con otros comercios criminales que sabían de su secreto, él los ocultaba a cambio de que nadie dijera nada. Un agente secreto del gobierno japonés se infiltró en uno de esos comercios y logró capturar a un muy buscado criminal, el cual confesó el secreto de Daizo. Entonces fue que el Comandante, con la ayuda de esos criminales, amenazó al gobierno con matar a cada familia de cada miembro si decían algo o accionaban en su contra. De ahí el por qué el Alcande parecía muy "unido" con él: Debía hacerlo a cambio de la seguridad de su familia y de sus compañeros. Los titanes quedaron estremecidos después de oír semejante "maldad" por parte del Comandante.

Más allá de eso, había otro problema que el líder titán mantenía en su mente: Starfire. Desde 2 horas estuvo evitando a su "novia", con el pretexto que debían concentrarse con el tema de la excarcelación de Daizo. En plena reunión con el Alcalde, Robin no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hizo. Mientras tanto, la tamaraniana se sentía confundida y anonadada. Ok, se besaron y Robin dio a entender que podrían ser algo más que "amigos". Pero Starfire se preguntaba: ¿Serían novios o Robin sólo lo dejaría pasar como siempre? Ya que las acciones posteriores del petirrojo hacian que ella dudara demasiado.

-En fin-dijo el alcalde, sacándo de sus pensamientos al líder y a la pelirroja-Esto no solo se merece un gran agradecimiento... Se merece mucho más-sonrió levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Tendremos una fiesta en nuestro honor?-El Chico Bestia preguntó algo emocionado. Su comentario le hizo ganarse un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de Raven como hacía unas horas le había dado.

-Chico Bestia-regañaron todos menos Raven y el Alcalde, que pareció bastante a gusto con esa pregunta.

-No es mala idea-dijo gustoso el de cabellos canosos-Más bien pensaba en una pequeña ceremonia.

-No tiene porque molestarse...-Robin habló algo avergonzado.

-No sería una molestía, al contrario, estaría feliz de hacerlo-se apresuró el Alcalde-Ustedes han hecho un gran trabajo y también salvaron a los ciudadanos de Tokio, sería un gran gesto de agradecimiento por su duro trabajo. Por favor, acepten mi propuesta.

-Bueno... No creo que esté bien...

-¡Oh vamos Robin!-le interrumpió Cyborg acercándose a él-El Alcalde ya dijo que no es molestia-sonrió mientras lo señalaba al canoso.

Robin lo dudó un poco. Hasta que cierta pelirroja habló.

-Sí, además creo que sería descortés decirle que no al Alcalde-habló Starfire...

_Su novia..._

-Creo que eso lo convencerá-le susurró Chico Bestia a Cyborg con una mirada pícara a la nueva pareja.

-¿Lo dudas?-el metálico enarcó una ceja con la misma mirada que sostenía el metamorpho

-Supongo que no estaría mal una pequeña ceremonia-finalmente aceptó el petirrojo.

-Te lo dije-refregó el verde.

-Nunca dije que no-comentó Cyborg.

-Está decidido-exclamó gustoso el Alcalde-Mañana será su ceremonia. Les pido que esten a las ocho en punto en la Torre Tokio.

-¿La Torre Tokio? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Raven.

-Solo estén ahi a esa hora. Muy bien Titanes...

El Alcalde les agradeció de nuevo por haber detenido a Brushogun, luego de eso se retiraron al hotel donde él les había recomendado que se hospeden por cuanto quisieran ya que para ellos les sería gratis por haber salvado la ciudad. Al llegar al hotel, uno muy bonito por supuesto, cada titán dejó sus cosas por cada lado de la gran habitación que les había tocado. Chico bestia no paraba de cambiar de canal de la televisión, le sorprendía cuantas caricaturas japonesas daban (**N/A:** Obvio -.-). Cyborg harto por no poder ver tranquilo un programa comenzó a pelearse con el verde para obtener el control remoto, sin escuchar los consejos pacíficos de la extraterrestre. Mientras tanto, Robin comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila-o parecía que buscaba-no sabía que pero quería lo que sea. Raven se le acercó a él algo preocupada.

-Robin ¿Estás bien?-preguntó la hechicera mientras

-¿Ah? Sí sí, lo estoy-dijo algo avergonzado y exaltado.

Eso era raro, más en el chico maravilla.

-¿Realmente lo estas?-insistió.

-Sí-dijo en tono seco volviendo a colocar la mirada en su mochila.

Raven volteó su vista hacia sus amigos, aún peleando y Starfire trataba de que se tranquilizaran.

-¿Es todo?-preguntó

-¿Ah?-Robin pareció no entender.

-¿Es todo lo que harás?-continuó-¿La besas y le dices que te gusta para qué luego la ignores y hagas como si nada pasara?

Raven parecía... _decepcionada_. Sí, esa era la descripción perfecta para ese sentimiento que ella tenía. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero Robin era su modelo a seguir: Siempre firme y tratando de ser un gran héroe y líder y dando sabias palabras en un momento crítico. Al mismo tiempo, a veces ella sentía que él era su reflejo en una versión masculina por muchas similitudes en ciertos comportamientos, más por el detalle que ambos no saben expresar sus sentimientos. Pero ese día, al ver como Robin admitía delante de todos sus compañeros titanes lo que sentía por Starfire sin importarle lo que dijeran los otros realmente hizo que su admiración aumentara. No creía que él sería capaz de decir o admitir cuanto le gustaba cierta chica, y además se esperanzaba con que las cosas no siguieran como siempre, que las cosas cambien entre ellos. Quería verlos felices a los dos. A su "hermano" y a su mejor amiga-por más que no lo diga. Y ver que ahora las cosas entre ellos estan como si nada, realmente le molestaba.

-Yo... No es algo que había planeado-admitió-Supongo que no me esperaba de mí mismo poder atreverme a declararme, bueno, si se le puede llamar una "declaración"-rió- Es más, pensaba que ella me rechazaría-dijo recordando con mirada triste cómo la hizo quedar en la "Frienzone" cuando le dijo que él solo sería un héroe, sin rodeos ni amores en su vida-Pero al ver ese momento, creí que sería la oportunidad perfecta. Ya sabes, si se lo decía después tal vez se presentarían más complicaciones, como en esas cosas románticas que Cyborg y ella ven.

-Realmente eres observador-dijo aún mirando la escena de sus compañeros de grupo, ahora Starfire estaba tratando de que se calmaran, usando violencia. No los escuchaban.

-Soy muy tímido, por más que no lo parezca-aceptó el de cabellos negros algo serio-No se cómo pude hacer esa escena delante de ustedes-se ruborizo, raro-Y no sé cómo llevar la situación ahora-Robin ahora parecía decepcionado de sí mismo.

-¿Quieres un consejo?-Raven colocó una mano en su hombro-Sé tu mismo pero al mismo tiempo piensa que NO te gustaría que te hagan si estuvieras en una relación. De acuerdo a ello, fíjate qué hacer-dijo en tono serio. Realmente quería que las cosas entre Starfire y él cambiaran.

Robin lo pensó por un segundo, pero tenía razón. Él era tímido pero no era una excusa para evitar a Starfire. Tenía que comportarse de manera adecuada.

-Gracias Raven-le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, luego volvió a "buscar algo". La hija de Trigon observó satisfecha al líder y fue con sus compañeros.

Finalmente, el control quedó en manos de Raven, quién solo utilizó sus poderes para tomar el control y quedárselo. Chico Bestia y Cyborg tuvieron que rendirse y limitarse a explorar el hotel mientras tanto. Robin dijo que iría afuera, dejándo a una tamaraniana confundida. Quedaron sólo Raven y Starfire. Pasaron cinco segundos hasta que una de ellas habló.

-¿Qué esperas? Síguelo.

-¿Ah?-volteó Starfire.

-Eres su novia después de todo.

Starfire volteó al frente, triste. Aún no sabía si la palabra "novios" era oficial para llamarlos a ellos dos.

-Raven, estoy confundida-se abrazó a sí misma-Esto, actúa como si nada pasara-suspiró-Supongo que será así siempre. No lo se...

-Exactamente-Raven la miró a los ojos-No sabrás lo que pasa a menos que intentes saber qué sucede. Así que ahora anda, ve-vio que Starfire aún estaba confundida-De otra forma, ¿Cómo sabrá cuanto lo amas?

Starfire finalmente sonrió luego de esa palabra-¿Cómo la canción de la película?-preguntó emocionada.

-Ah... Sí, cómo la canción de la película-dijo recordando aquella **encantadora** película que vieron antes de ir a Tokio.

Starfire sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue hacia el pasillo del hotel. Robin estaba en el ascensor subiendo a la terraza, noto algo extraño: estaba el piso 1, 2 pero luego del tercer piso cambiaba al piso 5.

-Que extraño-frunció el ceño, pensando que los japoneses no sabían contar.

Al llegar a la azotea, miró el paisaje que se le brindaba: toda la ciudad de Tokio iluminada por luces brillantes y encantadoras, junto con la Torre Tokio que la hacía más hermosa por sus luces blancas. Parecían estrellas.

_Estrellas..._

Robin nunca notó que el sobrenombre de Star significaba en inglés "Estrella", y si lo notó, jamás le dio importancia, hasta ahora.

_Finalmente encontró a su Estrella..._

Se sentó casi en el borde del edificio, abrazando piernas mirando el paisaje que le brindaba la ciudad japonesa.

-"_Que no me gusta que me hicieran en una relación_" ah...-suspiró recordando las palabras de Raven-Ella no me rechazó... es más... me besó-sonrió-No pensé que sería capaz de declararme, eso significa mucho má , no soy tan frívolo después de todo.

-No, no lo eres-le dijo alguien detrás de él.

Volteó para ver quien podría ser: Era Starfire, con una sonrisa cálida acercándose a él.

-No creo que seas "frívolo", Robin-se sentó junto a él con las piernas abrazadas en su pecho.

-¿Enserio?-le preguntó sorprendido-Creí que lo pensabas... Quiero decir, ya sabes, por lo de Slade.

Starfire le miró confundida, pero después sonrió.

-Jamás pensaría algo así de tí, Robin-contestó. Al pelinegro no le convenció eso. No porque no confiara sino porque si empezarían una relación quería que fuera completamente sincera con él, más que nada en lo que pensaba del chico.

-¿Ni siquiera por todo lo que he hecho?-le preguntó desafiante-Como cuando fui Red X o aprendiz de Slade-Starfire abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero su expresión cambió a un tono de tristeza mientras recordaba.

-Cuando sucedió lo de Red X, una parte de mí se decepcionó de tí-prosiguió. El petirrojo escuchó-Pensé que confiabas en nosotros, que confiabas en mí, que no me contaras lo que te sucedía realmente me dolió.

-Starfire...

-Aún así-siguió-Yo no estaba molesta contigo, estaba molesta conmigo misma, por no haber sido más de confianza para tí o intentar ayudarte. Lo mísmo me sucedió cuando te volviste aprendiz de Slade, yo realmente estaba triste por no haberte seguido ese día, de haberte dejado solo e irme con los demás. Pero cuando te vi atacando a nuestros amigos me limité a pensar que tú eras como Slade. Que tal vez te habías enfadado con nosotros o decidiste hacer lo mejor para tí mismo. Todo cambió cuando notamos que lo hacías por nosotros, para que esas sondas que teníamos en el cuerpo no nos causaran dolor, para que Slade no nos destruyera. Sentí decepción por mi misma por haber dudado de tí y de lo que hacías-suspiró.

-Starfire...-se sintió una pésima persona por haberle causado esos sentimientos a Starfire sólo "por caprichos suyos"-Yo... yo no sabía eso. Creí que me odiabas...

-Nunca experimenté el odio-corrigió-Sólo una vez: Cuando Slade colocó ese reagente químico que hacia que tú solo lo pudieras ver-estaba realmente seria-Al tener que lastimarte con mis starbolts para que quedaras inconsciente, y que hallamos tenido que atarte yo...-sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Robin tuvo un gran impulso de abrazarla y decirle que todo lo malo habría pasado ya, pero cambio de idea al verla sonreír-Lo siento, cada vez que lo recuerdo me siento culpable.

Y no lo resistió. La tomó por los hombros y la estrujó en un abrazo que, tal vez desde la muerte de sus padres, no le había dado a ninguna persona. Starfire se sintió extraña ante el afecto de su líder, pero aceptó gustosa al abrazo. Este era diferente, era como si el petirrojo tratara transmitirle algo a la pelirroja: Cariño. Eso era. Mucho cariño.

Robin, al pensar que lo que estaba haciendo era precipitado, cortó el abrazo y se sintió avergonzado.

-Yo...-se ruborizó mientras se sobaba su nuca-Lo siento. Soy tímido para estas cosas. Soy de esas personas que no piensan bien antes de actuar-y no fueron las palabras adecuadas.

Starfire entendió muy mal.

-¿Quieres decir qué no quieres estar conmigo?-preguntó con determinación y miedo a la respuesta. Robin se sorprendió pero suavizó su mirada.

-Claro que quiero estar contigo, Starfire-le dirigió una cálida mirada-Siempre lo he querido.

-Pero...-balbuceó-Tú dijiste que no había tiempo para ser...

-Mentí-confesó-No es que no quisiera, sólo quería protegerte en ese entonces.

-¿Protegerme?-preguntó confundida.

-Si te decía que quería algo más contigo ese día, tal vez Daizo hubiera usado eso en contra nuestra. Como nuestro punto debil. Nunca quise hacerte llorar, pero no podía dejar que dañaran luego. No lo soportaría.

La tamaraniana escuchaba atentamente, cada palabra hacía que su corazón latiera con ansiedad y sorpresa. Las cosas que Robin le estaba aclarando le hacía darse cuenta que a él si le importaba. Que la quería. Que quería protegerla pero más importante: la quería.

-Robin...

-Cuando vi que las cosas habían terminado, decidí decirte la verdad: Estaba equivocado-Prosiguió-No quiero tener que volver a casa como siempre-confesó-Lamento si todo este tiempo he sido muy frío. Lo lamento. Pero quiero volver siendo algo diferente. Creo que decirte que me equivoqué fue un gran paso.

-Puedes hacerlo, Robin-colocó una mano en el hombro del chico, confortandolo-Y sí, fue un gran paso-le sonrió

-Lamento si fui descuidado contigo en estos momentos, Star. Soy tímido-repitió-Por más que no parezca.

-Todos tenemos nuestros puntos débiles, y no esta mal ser tímido debes en cuando. Además, creo que es tierno de tu parte-dijo ella.

-Star...

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_Qué directo_, pensó él al darse cuenta de la pregunta que había hecho. Starfire quedó helada, parecía tan neutral pero por dentro saltaba de alegría, como una niña pequeña en navidad. Se ruborizaron ambos pero Starfire fue la que le colocó un pequeño beso en la mejilla al líder.

-Claro que sí me gustaría, novio Robin-y sonrió con los ojos vidriosos de la felicidad.

_Novio, n_unca pensó que esa palabra le hiciera tan feliz.

Se fueron acercando hasta que dieron un tierno beso, dándole comienzo a su relación, de una vez por todas. Starfire abrazó el cuello de Robin y él la tomó por la cintura. Más tiernos.

Al acabar de besarse, ellos se sonrieron y ella colocó su cabeza en el hombro del petirrojo y él se encargó de abrazarla.

-¿Star?

-¿Sí?

-Dime Novio Robin-aconsejó pícaramente. Ella rió de forma divertida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de Autora: Bien el primer capítulo terminado nwn espero que les haya gustado. En realidad me sobrepasé en lo romántico En fin c: Comenten si les pareció una linda historia y o por si quieren más capítulos. Les estaré agradecida. Saludos 3


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS: Desde el comienzo

**CAPÍTULO DOS: **

**Desde el comienzo**

Después de una gran confesión y un pedido "formal" para formar una relación, la joven pareja titanica aún se encontraba en la azotea del hotel contemplando el cielo azul de Tokio. Starfire estaba recostada en el pecho de Robin y él abrazándola, quien por cierto aún estaba un tanto tímido. Aún no podía creer que haya tenido el valor de confesarse a la tamaraniana, creía que era un sueño y que pronto acabaría con el sonido de la alarma de la torre indicándole problemas en la ciudad. Si era eso, su mente le estaba jugando una broma muy fea. Volvía a la realidad cada vez que Starfire tomaba su mano fuertemente, y eso le hacía darse cuenta que no era un sueño, sino la realidad.

-Realmente me siento bien ahora-pensó el petirrojo-¿Ella sentirá lo mismo?-bajó la mirada hacia la melena roja. Starfire estaba tan neutral por lo que se veía, parecía no tener sentimientos.

_Pánico._

-Yo...-empezó a balbucear.

-¿Si?-preguntó inocentemente la pelirroja volviendo en sí.

-Yo... yo...

-¿Sucede algo malo novio Robin?-volvió a preguntar, esta vez preocupada.

_¿Estará bien esto?_, pensó el pelinegro al notar como estaban ellos.

-¿Estoy haciendo bien esto?-preguntó avergonzado mientras soltaba la cintura de Starfire. Ella lo miró con confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres?-abrió sus ojos esmeraldas.

-M-me refiero a que si esta bien que estemos asi-se ruborizó y se alejó un poco de ella.

La pelirroja se sorprendió ante el comentario de su novio, pero suavizó su mirada y rió levemente. Adoraba eso del chico, puede que a veces sea duro pero en el fondo era tan tierno y tan tímido.

-Novio Robin-llamó divertida-Se supone que somos una pareja terrícola y que debemos hacer casi todo lo que se hace cuando uno esta emparejado con otro.

-Ya lo se Star-murmuró con una sonrisa al notar cuan informada estaba su novia respecto al tema-Pero no puedo evitar pensar que te molestara o algo parecido.

-No me molestará. Es más, es una sensación agradable que siento cada vez que estamos juntos-llevó una mano a su corazón-He esperado un momento así desde hace mucho.

El petirrojo la miró perplejo. ¿Desde hacía cuanto ella ya tenía sentimientos hacia él?

-Star... ¿Desde hace cuanto...?-volvió a balbucear-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo yo te gusto?-ella le observó pensativa-Quiero decir... Tú sabes, yo no soy perfecto y para que te guste una persona debes querer inclusive sus propios defectos. Y no creo que te gusten los mios-rió con nerviosismo.

La mente de Star empezó a tener una lluvia de recuerdos de ella y líder. Habían compartido bellos momentos juntos estando solos como estando con sus amigos. Siempre que Robin aparecía en el lugar o le decía algo, para Starfire ya era lo suficiente para hacer que se sintiera feliz o especial. Era dificil saber cuando fue el momento exacto de que comenzó a sentir cosas por el chico maravilla. Fue entonces que todo esos pensamientos llegó a un punto de fuga: **El comienzo**-como le decía ella. Atrajo sus rodillas al pecho y las abrazó.

-Fue el día que te conocí...-susurró-Las cosas comenzaron a fluir desde entonces.

-¿Ah?-preguntó anonadado-¿Desde el primer día? Lo siento Star pero dudo que sea...

-Sé que al comienzo tuvimos nuestros disturbios-dijo con los ojos perdidos en el cielo-Llegué a la tierra escapando de los Gordonianos y creía que cualquiera que se me acercara quería entregarme a ellos. Cuando tú finalmente aclaraste que querías ayudarme mi opinión cambió. Nunca nadie se había molestado en ayudarme de esa manera-sintió la brisa del viento golpear su cara-Usé el "contacto labial" para la transferencia de conocimiento sin saber que significaba en la tierra y no comprendía por qué estabas tan sorprendido.

Robin escuchaba atentamente a su novia explicando cada detalle, recordando cada momento exacto del día.

-Luego me fui. Me buscaron. Querían ayudarme y sentí que lo hacían por convicción, que eso sólo los beneficiaría a ustedes y que sus intenciones no eran buenas, pero cuando me ayudaste golpeando a un gordoniano, supe que eras de confianza. Tal vez estaba enojada porque creía que era tu culpa que los gordonianos atacarían la tierra pero al mismo tiempo había algo en tí que nunca me demostró un referente masculino a excepción de Galfore: amabilidad.

-¿Amabilidad?

-Así es. Me ayudaste a quitarme las esposas para que pudiera ser libre, acercándote a mí sin importar que te lastimara de nuevo. Luego decidí pedirte disculpas por mi atrevimiento a hacerte cargar con la culpa que no era tuya, creí que ibas a decir que era mía. No fue así-prosiguió-También te disculpaste y eso fue muy amable de tu parte. Como ya dije: solo Galfore me mostró esa acción.

El chico maravilla abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró. Le costaba creer que con ser "amable" con ella ese día fuera suficiente para que comenzara a sentir esos sentimientos. Pensó que hubiera pasado si otro le brindara ayuda ese día, comenzó a odiar a un ser imaginativo de su cabeza.

-Entonces, que fuera amable contigo fue lo suficiente para que yo te guste ¿no es así?-la miró a los ojos.

-Así es. Pero yo aún no lo veía o no lo sabía. Las cosas fueron fluyendo con el tiempo, novio Robin, por más que a veces tú me ignoraras o no te molestabas en hablarme.

-Auch-recordó el momento en el que le cerró la puerta en la cara-Sí, lo lamento Starfire. Prometo no ser así a partir de ahora.

-No quiero que cambies... Bueno-recordó el mismo momento que su pareja-Por lo menos no del todo-le acarició la mejilla-Puedes tener los defectos que tengas. Solo no vuelvas a creer que no puedes confiar en nadie. Nos tienes a nosotros.

A cada segundo, Robin se sentía más feliz. Ya no estaría solo, no como antes, ahora tiene a alguien a quien confiar y quien amar. Juraría cambiar esas cosas como el encierro obsesivo, la desconfianza y tal vez no ser tan arrogante, un poco, solo por la chica que le hacía sentir especial. Acarició el cabello de Star en un gesto tierno, ella aceptó con dulzura

-Lo se-y selló eso con un beso tierno en los labios de la chica.

Mientras los tortolitos disfrutaban su "intimidad", el resto disfrutaba otra cosa: El hotel.

-Viejo... Ese sauna es genial-dijo Chico bestia secándose el cabello.

-¿Crees que eso es genial? ¡Mira esto!-señaló Cyborg la cantidad de comida que el servicio a la habitación había traído para ellos. Tomó un sushi y se lo llevó a la boca-Es como probar el cielo con el paladar-sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

-Oye Raven-llamó el verde a la chica gótica, quien leía un libro "decente" al fin, según ella-¿Quieres volver al sauna conmigo?

-Si abusas del vapor podrías descomponerte-aclaró Raven sin despegar la mirada del libro-Y nunca iría a un lugar así contigo.

-Sólo será un momento-insistió

-No

-¿Por favor?

-No

-¿Por favor?

-No

-Esta bien-se rindió. Notó que dos de sus compañeros no estaban-Oigan ¿No creen que deberíamos llamar a Robin y Star?

-No lo creo, bestita. Tienen que tener su "momento romántico a solas". Dándose besitos-burló.

-Como esa película de vampiros-y comenzaron a imitar sonidos de besos y abrazos. Raven volteó la mirada.

-Tontos-susurró para sí misma. Observó la ventana, mirando las estrellas desde un punto-Por lo menos lo intentan-pensó esperanzada.

-¡Oye Bestita! Mira: Hay una fuente de chocolate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora:** Yaaayy el segundo capitulo :U jaja espero que les haya gustado n3n esta vez quise hacer algo más elaborado, corto y explicativo. Ok, la única que habló fue Star, casi todo lo dice Star xDU ya me vendrá inspiración para hacer hablar al pájaro ewé

**Respuestas:**

**_Nathalie Grayson_**: Gracias ;w; la ortografía es lo que más me preocupa uvuU wow un episodio? mjm no estaría mal que hubieran hecho algo así owo

_**Ximenafan**_: YAAAAAAY que energía x33 jaja Enserio doy ese aspecto? owo Sinceramente trato de que así sea, porque cada me gusta que las cosas no se vayan de las ramas. Siempre me gusta de que se respete al personaje porque sino queda cualquier tomate (?), y creo que todos sabemos que Robin nunca diría cosas como "Te amo desde el día en que te vi"-o yo lo veo asi - Robstar manda :v 3 jaja respeto al robrae igual pero cada vez que lo pienso me recuerdan a Yosuga no Sora c: Sí, soy la autora de ese fic. Pero lo dejé porque... no se xDU me enganché con otras cosas y como que mucho "éxito" no tenía (creo yo) También hice otros fic sin éxito :c que será... EN fin c: Enserio? gracias ;w; nunca me prefirieron asi (?) muchas gracias por tu comentario 3 me agradó enserio n3n

_**Mapa10:**_ Jaja ahora tienes otro cap ewe disfrutalo ;33

_**kori de grayson**_ 6399: Ya te respondí pero igual lo colocaré :v Se respeta al RobRae pero muchos amamos al Robstar. Como dije, me recuerdan a esa serie, no se por qué o_o

Muchas gracias por los rewiews nwn espero que disfruten el cap *-* Hasta luego n3n


	3. CAPÍTULO TRES: Un gran honor

**Disclaimer: Los Jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de DC comics y WB.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES: Un gran honor**

Starfire acarició en forma juguetona el cabello de su novio, quién por cierto ya se dejaba llevar y entrar en confianza, más de lo que le tenía a la tamaraniana.

-Me gusta más tu cabello natural-dijo ella acariciando el cabello negro de Robin.

-¿Natural?-preguntó enarcándo una ceja.

-Sí-asintió-Libre de gel u otras cosas terrestres.

-Gracias-se sintió alagado y le sonrió.

Para los dos, era un lindo momento que estaban pasando. Para ambos era un gran paso para el comienzo de su noviazgo y era importante que de a poco perdieran la timidez-más que nada el líder titán. Ambos estaban felices.

-Es extraño que ninguno de los otros venga a buscarnos-comentó Robin-Tal vez Raven los esté deteniendo...

-Novio Robin... ¿Acaso no estás bien conmigo ahora?-preguntó preocupada la pelirroja al escuchar el comentario del petirrojo. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

-¿Qué? Claro que sí, Starfire-se apresuró a contestar tomándole las manos-Solo que me parece extraño que el Chico bestia no aparezca por la puerta a interrumpirnos-rió.

Vio que entrelazó sus manos con las de ellas, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y las soltó avergonzado para llevarse una mano en el cuello de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

Starfire rió pero luego su mirada se tornó nostálgica, pero también expresaba duda.

-Novio Robin...-llamó.

-¿Sí?-volteó.

Se mordió el labio de los nervios pero decidió soltar su pregunta.

-¿C-cuando yo comencé a gustarte?

Esa era su duda. Esta bien, a Starfire le había empezado a atraer el chico maravilla desde que él fue amable con ella el primer día, pero no por eso significaba que a Robin le sucediera lo mismo. Es más, sabía que las cosas no sucedieron igual, las actitudes del petirrojo hacían notable eso. Robin comenzó a dudar pero a diferencia de su novia sabía el momento preciso de cuando sus sentimientos comenzaron a fluir.

-Desde que estuviste a punto de casarte-contestó seco.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó asombrada.

-Sí-Observó su mano y luego la cerró en un puño-Más bien dudaba de que me gustaras en el momento que fui Red X-continuó-Pero omití esos pensamientos para concentrarme en Slade. Me di cuenta cuan importante eras para mí desde que te ví con ese vestido de novia a punto de dar el sí con esa... cosa horrorosa-frunció el seño con una sonrisa-Creo que no me gustaría vete con nadie de esa forma que no sea conmigo.

Starfire no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Robin había dicho, a su manera, que no querría verla con otro chico de esa forma que no sea con él, y hasta indirectamente dijo que le gustaría verla vestida de novia, pero para él. Robin tal vez sea terco pero lo que dijo le pareció lo más tierno del mundo. Sonrió y lo abrazó tan fuerte que el chico maravilla se estaba poniendo rojo, pero por la falta de aire. Y que su cabeza comenzara a inflarse.

-¡Oh, novio Robin!-gritó de alegría-¡Eres tan tierno!-sonrió de oreja a oreja con un rubor en sus mejillas (**N/A:** Imaginen la sonrisa de Star como la que hizo al final del capítulo "Transformaciones")

-G-Gracias Star p-pero m-me est-tas ahogando-dijo algo agitado.

-Lo siento-se disculpó mientra lo soltaba. Robin recuperaba el tamaño normal de su cabeza.

-No importa-rió.

Sonrió también, muy alegre por cierto, pero sus pensamientos revocaron hacia una idea que la carcomía desde que se había confesado hacía tres horas.

-Robin...

-¿Qué?

-Tú... ¿Tú vas a negarme delante de la prensa?

Eso fue repentino. Starfire cambió su postura a una donde ella observaba el suelo con tristeza y miedo. Robin se quedó estupefacto. Vaya pregunta.

Batman siempre le había enseñado dos cosas acerca del amor. Uno: Que era delicado para un héroe porque eso implicaría una distracción; Dos: Que nunca fuera público, porque mostraría el punto débil del héroe y los villanos sacarían provecho de ello. Él había decidido dejar de lado el primer consejo. Quería tenerla al su lado, pero no sabía si también ignorar el segundo consejo. Enarcó las cejas hacia arriba tratando de dar una respuesta.

-_Si hago como si nada hubiera pasado, eso indicaría que muchos piensen que no somos nada, solo amigos, y muchos aprovecharán eso para tratar de conquistarla_-pensó dentro de su mente. Una vena roja se hizo presente en su cabeza junto con una mirada de odio hacia la ciudad, tratando de localizar al chico que Starfire besó para aprender el lenguaje-_Pero si hago pública nuestra relación, muchos villanos podrían verla como mí debilidad y podrían hacerle daño_-suspiró-Yo...

-_¿Acaso no eres un chico fuerte, Robin?-_una voz fuera de su cabeza. Su conciencia: Raven.

-_¡¿Raven?!-gritó dentro de él-¡¿Qué...?!_

-_Lo haré rápido, ella puede enojarse-comenzó-Escuché tus pensamientos anteriores y lo sé, es una decisión bastante difícil_-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su té, observando a Cyborg y a Chico bestia ver la televisión como dos niños embobados por una paleta-_Pero, eres Robin, el chico maravilla_-siguió-_Si eres tan "maravilla" como dices ser, podrás protegerla. Eso significa también estar en una relación: proteger al otro._

El líder maravilla escuchó atentamente las palabras de la chica gótica. Tenía razón, en parte. Ser novio significaba también protegerse mutuamente, y tal vez el no era Superman pero si tenía la capacidad de salvar a los civiles y derrotar a los villanos, podría cuidar se Starfire-Que por cierto le miraba con preocupación, por la respuesta obvio.

-_No lo había pensado de esa forma. Gracias _Raven-agradeció-_Y trata de retirarte de mi mente._

-_Lo siento_-y ella volvió a su libro, cortando su comunicación telepática con el petirrojo.

Notó que la expresión de la tamaraniana era de confusión, preocupación y impaciencia, muy notable por cierto. El líder había tomado una decisión. Quedó frente a frente con Starfire y abrió la boca para decir algo.

-No. No voy a negarte delante de la prensa.

Abrió los ojos, shockeada.

-¿L-lo dices enserio?-balbuceó de la sorpresa. Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Así es-colocó una mano en su hombro, con una mirada seria y segura-No pienso negarte delante de los demás, Starfire. Es cierto, tal vez tengamos problemas con los villanos y tal vez traten de hacernos más daños a nosotros solo por el hecho que salimos. Pero eso significa estar en una relación: protegerse entre los dos, y eso haré. Te protegeré por el hecho de que eres importante para mí-se ruborizó ante lo que decía. Seguía siendo tímido. Quitó la mano del hombro de la chica y se volteó, con la cara roja como tomate-Yo... yo... Quiero decir... tú me gustas y lo sabes y...-tartamudeó. Starfire le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que lo tomó desprevenido.

Vio a su novia sonreír con cariño y ternura. Esa sonrisa que hacía sentirlo tan bien y cálido, hacía que toda su timidez y problemas se esfumaran. ¿Acaso ese era el beneficio de tener a alguien al lado? ¿Hacer que los problemas desaparecieron con una sonrisa? Tal vez sí, pero entonces no era solo un beneficio, sino una bendición de algo que por fin le daba una alegría a Robin después de haber sufrido tanto. Star comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de nuevo en un gesto cariñoso y él solo se limitó a dejarse llevar.

-Gracias, novio Robin-le agradeció muy feliz a su chico maravilla.

-De nada pero... no hay que agradecer. Después de todo eres mi novia.

-Jmjm-dejó de acariciar el pelo del petirrojo y se recostó en el hombro del pelinegro-En otros planetas, un tamaraniano no vale nada. Inclusive es una deshonra tenerlo como prometido o prometida-explicó con melancolía.

La mirada de Robin se tornó a una de comprensión y entendimiento. Starfire había pasado por muchas penurias en su vida: racismo, discriminación, guerras, pérdida de sus padres e inclusive el abuso de poder por parte de los gordonianos en tratar de venderla como esclava a otro planeta. Esas cosas hacían que la sangre de Robin hirviera de ira y odio hacia esas criaturas detestables, y en tanto hacia aquellos que la maltrataran o insultaran solo por pertenecer a Tamaran-como en el caso de Val-Yor. No le importaba de donde viniera, que raza tenga o como luzca, el _ama _a Starfire tal como es.

Exacto, el la _ama._

Pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica para abrazarla y atraerla más hacia él, tenerla de esa forma le era muy agradable.

-Para mí es más que un honor-soltó mirando el amanecer.

Más tarde:

-¡Viejo! Estoy tan nervioso-dijo Chico bestia mientras llegaban a la torre Tokio-¿Luzco atractivo?-le preguntó a Raven.

-Eres verde y cambias de forma. A alguien debes parecerle atractivo-contestó. El metamorpho le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

–Tranquilo bestia-le dijo Cyborg-¡Miren eso!-señaló el escenario que había en el lugar junto con las personas que se acercaban a ver-¡Vaya, será grande!

-No puedo creer que los japoneses se molesten en hacer esto por nosotros-soltó el líder mientras observaba maravillado.

-Nosotros salvamos su ciudad. Merecemos algo-dijo Raven. Todos la miraron con extrañesa y sorpresa-¿Qué?

-Raven tiene razón, merecemos algo-dijo el verde-¡Miren! Allí está el Alcalde-señaló.

Se acercaron hacia el Alcalde, quien supervisaba los arreglos y cómo estaban contruyendo el escenario desde afuera. Ni bien los vio les dio la bienvenida y les explicó qué iba a suceder: Recibirían medallas en honor a haber salvado la ciudad sobre el escenario delante de todos los ciudadanos de Tokio. Todos se maravillaron con la idea-excepto Raven, que solo soltó un "genial"-y aceptaron. Le agradecieron al Alcalde por haberse tomado las molestias y los gastos por armar esta celebración y comenzaron a subir al escenario ni bien la gente se iba acercando. Antes de subir el último escalón, Starfire se quedó quieta ni bien el resto de los titanes se hacían ver. Robin notó eso y volteó a verla.

-¿Pasa algo, Star?

Ella no contestó, parecía que le daba vergüenza responder, tanto que un rubor apareció sobre sus mejillas. Robin entendió que sucedía: temía a que cambiara de opinión respecto a hacer pública su relación. Se supone que debió confíar en él cuando dijo que no la negaría delante de las personas, pero comprendió que podría pensar que él era una persona de muchas sorpresas y que podría tomar decisiones solo sin consultarle a ella o a nadie (N/A: digo, por "_Máscaras_", "_Aprendiz, pt 1_"). Le extendió su mano derecha para que le tomara la mano, cosa que al principio fue un mensaje indirecto que Star no entendió.

–Vamos, _Novia Starfire_-dijo juguetonamente con una sonrisa. La pelirroja asintió con otra sonrisa y entrelazó su mano con la de él, para luego ir al centro del escenario.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Capítulo 3 arriba :3 gracias por los rewiews nwn estoy muy agradecida. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Perdón por la demora, he estado ocupada estos días u,uU en fín, he vuelto :3 por estos días xD

**Respuestas:**

**Ximenafan:** Jaja yo también soy floja para hacer deportes jaja en este caso Robin ya tuvo "experiencias" en el noviazgo (con la batizorra de bárbara Dx nah mentira, no la odio), sólo que con Starfire es más tímido e.e (Yo también veo HOLASOYGERMAN XD lo reconocí al instante). Por alguna razón no puedo contestarte a menos que sea a través de mis historias, sólo me deja demandarte y no tengo ganas de hacerlo UU. Ahora hice que el flojo de Robin hablara más :33 Amm, respecto a eso, haré un one-shot más adelante ewe Así que espera hasta entonces :)) Jaja siii lo mencioné ewe Crepúsculo fue el libro que me inspiró a escribir -w- (Aun que odie en sí la última película DX) Lo tendré en cuenta, es más, creo que haré una escena así en otro cap xD jaja adoro tus comentarios owo

**Natsuki-chan:** (Otra que por alguna razón no puedo contestarle en mensaje privado Dx) Gracias nwn sinceramente a veces me canso de escribir bien y hago cualquier verdura pero después doy el esfuerzo n3nUU Jaja gracias y un saludo también owo

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo cap -w- dejen sus rewiews por favor y digan que piensan de la historia les estaré agradecida ewe.

Saludos!

**Luna Anders**


End file.
